A Little Bit of Love
by lendibends
Summary: "All I wanted from Sakura is love even just a little bit, a little bit of love and I will be contented with that."


DISCLAIMER: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, therefore I don't own Naruto. I wish I was though! JOKE XD

* * *

Title: A Little Bit of Love

Pairing: Sakura/ Naruto

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! STOP BOTHERING ME! Can't you see I'm doing something?"

"But Sakura-chan, just one date please" Naruto insists while trying to run after Sakura. Naruto has been asking Sakura to go on a date with him ever since they were still genins. Despite Sakura's every refusal, he still goes everyday,then ask her and ask her again.

"Please, Sakura-chan, one date, only one date, please" Naruto still insistingly said.

"Don't you understand? I don't like you, I will never like you" Sakura harshly replied.

"But- " Naruto was cut by Sakura.

"I will only say yes if it's Sasuke-kun" Sakura adds as she puts on a dreamy face.

Naruto, with his head hung down, went off quietly. He was depressed. Never had Sakura treated him fairly or even praised him. It was always Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun is so great,Sasuke-kun is the best, Sasuke-kun is so handsome" Naruto mumbles quietly as he is walking to his house "but when it's Naruto, Naruto, Naruto is a baka, Naruto is not so good, Naruto is so bad. Naruto, I hate you."

While looking at sky on his window, he was thinking of different ways/strategy on how to get Sakura say yes to him. "Ah! I know, I will pretend to be Sasuke, so when I ask Sakura-chan, since she doesn't know it's me, she'll say yes!" Naruto says to himself and even praises himself, "I'm so great! Now, I can have a date with Sakura-chan! So he goes to sleep while thinking about his 'wonderful' plan.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

The Sasukehenged-Naruto walks over to Sakura. "Sakura, go out with me" Naruto Sasukely said while trying to fight off the 'cheerfulness' in his voice. "Yes" she squeals since it's THE Sasuke who asked her. She was clueless about the fact that it is Naruto henged in Sasuke who was asking her.

"Tomorrow,3 pm"

The Sasukehenged Naruto walked away to the training ground of Team 7. When he was there he changed back his original form. "Yes!" he jumps, "she said yes." He jumps then, jump while saying yes until he heard a voice. "Baka, what are you jumping?" Sasuke asks. Naruto who quickly stopped jumping replied "nothing." He smiles then walks away.

* * *

WITH INO & SAKURA

"Guess what, Ino-pig?" Sakura asks "Sasuke-kuun asked me on a date!" She squeals.

"Tsk, as if he would ever ask you" Ino replies.

"I'm serious" Sakura replies, "he even came up to me and said 'Sakura, go out with me.'

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"But that's like so impossible because Sasuke is so like- I don't know! I don't know but he's not that type of person" Ino said.

"You may think it's impossible but it just happened!" Sakura replies, "Nevermind! I'm going home now, see you tomorrow, Ino-pig." She walks off to the direction of her house while waving.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt" Ino quietly said while looking at the fading figure of Sakura.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY: DATE

"So Sasuke-kun, where should we go?" Sakura asked while trying to look good for 'Sasuke'.

"Anywhere you like" 'Sasuke' replied

Sakura took him to the training grounds of Team 7. 'Sasuke' agreed not knowing that the real Sasuke is there so he followed Sakura. While walking, they were talking. "So Sasuke-kun, what do you like to do today?" Sakura started the conversation. "It depends on what you want to do today" 'Sasuke' replied.

They were talking when suddenly a voice startled them. "Haruno, what are you doing there?" Sasuke coldly asked. Sakura's eyes widened. There were 2 Sasukes, one beside her, one infront of her. She was confused. Who is the real one?

"Naruto, change back" Sasuke commanded.

Naruto had no choice but to go back. Upon seeing 'Sasuke' change into Naruto, Sakura got mad. She slapped Naruto on the face.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she angrily said.

" Sakura-chan, wait, I can explain"

"Explain? What will you explain"

Sasuke was just watching the 2 of them.

" I didn't mean to fool you, Sakura-chan"

"You already did!"

"I don't know why you have to do this, Naruto" she said with tears running across her face. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" with that she ran away.

"Wrong move, Naruto" Sasuke said before running after Sakura.

Naruto looked sullen and regretful. He didn't want it to turn like this. All he wanted is a simple date with Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, for hurting your feelings" he said quietly and walked away sadly.

* * *

Sasuke hugged the crying Sakura. "Shh,stop crying" he tried to comfort her. "I-I just don't understand why he has to do this" she said sobbingly. "He has a reason, Sakura" Sasuke tried to reason for Naruto. "Reason? What reason? Does he really have to do that and in the process hurt my heart?" Sakura replied.

"Shh ,Sakura, stop thinking about it. It will only hurt you more"

Sakura cried again but she was thankful to Sasuke for comforting her.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, for being there for me"

The rest of the day went on like that, with Sasuke, comforting Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was crying when Hinata sat by him. Suddenly, Naruto talked.

"Hinata-chan, why does everyone close to me go away?" he asked while looking at the stars. It was a quiet night with lots of stars decorating the black sky. They were shining brightly like how a metal would shine when it gets hit by the light.

Hinata was trying to comfort the sullen Naruto.

"They don't go away, Naruto-kun" she replied while looking at the stars. "Do you know why stars are beautiful and it always has light?"

"No, but I wonder why" he replied.

"Because, when someone dies, they become stars to guide us and to remind us how beautiful life is. They want to remind us that they're always here for us and that they love us"

"Hinata-chan, I wish it was you, I've fallen for" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed.

"Sakura never did like me anyway. Why would I like someone who doesn't even like me?" he asked. "Why is it so complicated?"

"If Its not complicated, it wouldn't be love. If its not complicated, we wouldn't know what love is, Naruto-kun" she quietly replied.

They were looking at the stars. It was the only one and only thing that loved them and watched them for who they are. It gave them a feeling of love. It made them feel loved. It loved them when no one else could.

* * *

"Ino-pig, you were right" Sakura said.

They were at Ino's house talking, a day after it happened,

"What do you mean?" said a worried Ino.

"Sasuke-kun would never ask me" Sakura replied. "Turns out it was Naruto pretending to be Sasuke"

Ino hugged Sakura.

"I'm sorry,Sakura"

"It's okay, you didn't want it to happen anyway"

"Are you alright now?"

"Mm. Yeah. Sasuke actually comforted me" Sakura giggled.

"Realllyyyy?"

"Hm. Yeah. He even hugged me."

"But, that's like impossible!"

"It's not!"

"Fine, you have a lot of stories to tell!"

The day went on with Sakura and Ino talking to each other and telling each other their lovelives.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wait"

Naruto was running after Sakura because he wanted to apologize.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura coldly replied.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry" Naruto said who looked regretful of what he did.

"Sorry? It's not like you can undo what you did!" she scoffed.

"I know, I shouldn't have done it" he said regretfully.

"You know you shouldn't have done it, but you still did!"

"I'm really sorry. I'll do anything just so that you would forgive me."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NEVER APPEAR INFRONT OF ME AGAIN"

Naruto nodded and ran away. Despite how harsh Sakura is to him, he wants her to forgive me that's why he'll do anything just so that she'll forgive him.

Sakura regret what she said, the moment when the words came out. "Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't do it anyway" she said to herself then walked away.

* * *

" Naruto-kun, where are you going and why do you have a bag?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, this bag?" he replied.

"Mm. Yeah"

"I'm going to travel around the world and train with Ero-sennin" Naruto replied.

"But why?"

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I'm going around the world, meet some people, talk to them. I'll learn a lot of new things and when I come back, you'll be the first one to see me."

"Naruto-kun, I-I -"

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I have to go"

She wasn't able to complete her sentence as Naruto ran away.

"I wasn't able to tell him I love him" Hinata quietly mumbled while walking away to the direction of Sakura's house.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Were you the reason why he has to go away?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? He?"

"Naruto"

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Did Naruto leave because of you?

There was no reply. She asked again.

"Did Naruto leave because of you?"

"I don't- I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just told him to get out my sight and never appear infront of me again" a confused Sakura replied.

" Why must it always be you, Sakura?" Hinata then again asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura was offended by what Hinata said.

"Naruto- he has always liked you."

"I already told him that I don't like him!"

"Do you know you're the reason for his tears, you're the reason why he's always sad?"

"Sad? That's impossible. A sad Naruto?" she scoffed.

"You really don't know Naruto that much, even though he's your teammate, but what I don't understand is why you have to say those words to him" Hinata's voice is getting louder as she say the words.

"I was hurt, Hinata, far more than you can imagine" Sakura tried to reason.

"You were only hurt once, but you hurt Naruto a lot."

"I thought you were different, Sakura. Naruto regarded you as his friend, a friend who cant even tell when his smile is a fake one. It's ridiculous!" Hinata scoffed.

"Hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you hurt him EVERYTIME. It was always Sasuke, I bet you don't praise Naruto or even acknowledge even when all he sees is you!"

"I don't understand, Hinata" Sakura replied.

"All he wanted was… a little bit of love from you and it seems like he wasn't able to get even just a piece." With that, Hinata walked away with a disappointing look on her face.

* * *

It was a quiet night with a lot of stars on the sky. Naruto was sitting quietly outside his tent while looking at the stars. He recalled his conversation with Hinata about the stars.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was crying when Hinata sat by him. Suddenly, Naruto talked._

_"Hinata-chan, why does everyone close to me go away?" he asked while looking at the stars. It was a quiet night with lots of stars decorating the black sky. They were shining brightly like how a metal would shine when it gets hit by the light._

_Hinata was trying to comfort the sullen Naruto._

_"They don't go away, Naruto-kun" she replied while looking at the stars. "Do you know why stars are beautiful and it always has light?"_

_"No, but I wonder why" he replied._

_"Because, when someone dies, they become stars to guide us and to remind us how beautiful life is. They want to remind us that they're always here for us and that they love us"_

_"Hinata-chan, I wish it was you, I've fallen for" Naruto said._

_Hinata blushed._

_"Sakura never did like me anyway. Why would I like someone who doesn't even like me?" he asked. "Why is it so complicated?"_

_"If Its not complicated, it wouldn't be love. If its not complicated, we wouldn't know what love is, Naruto-kun" she quietly replied._

_They were looking at the stars. It was the only one and only thing that loved them and watched them for who they are. It gave them a feeling of love. It made them feel loved. It loved them when no one else could._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" I wish I was just a star" he said to himself, "because stars are loved and I wish to be loved."

"All I wanted from Sakura is love"

"Even just _a little bit of love_, I'm contented with that, but seems like I wasn't able to get one, even just , _a little bit of love_."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

Hi. I'm a new writer, so forgive me if it is not good enough and sorry for the mistakes too!

This is for my friend, Angeline. I told her I would make a fanfic about Naruto and Sakura.

I'm not really into that pairing, so, sorry if it is really crappy. I'm a NejiTen fan actually, haha.

Please click the button there, the one that says 'review', if you want because I want to know you comments. :D

Good and Bad Criticism is welcome too, so even if you don't like it, please review.

please feel free to criticize the story. :D

**-_lendibends._**


End file.
